


Cyber Studio

by NanakiBH



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Costumes, M/M, nekomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Gakupo may not be a part of Project Diva, he still finds his way to have his fun when he discovers Kaito in his cyber neko costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber Studio

To say that it was unfair would be an understatement. The fact that Sega had chosen to completely ignore his existence from the start was a travesty. He, Gakupo, with the voice given to him by one of pop's own gods, was not going to be featured in the Project Diva video game series. Such a thing was a crushing blow to his ego. At first, it was alright and made sense. The first game would feature Miku; after all, it was named after her. She was practically their representative by then, so that was fine.

What really stung was when the sequel came around and he found out that while Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, and Kaito would be in it, his name was still absent. Even the likes of Akita somehow snuck in. (Though he had some suspicions that she did more than “talk” her way into getting the role.)

Admittedly, it was hard for him to be happy for them. While he tried to give them as good of a smile as he could offer, he was sure that it wasn't convincing at all. When Len approached him with the news, he tried smiling brightly and Len took off running rather quickly in the opposite direction, screaming something about demons, but Gakupo wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. Maybe he was just that excited.

The bright side was that at least he could be close to them while they practiced for their video game debuts. The downside was that he was stuck with janitorial duty and the only way he could watch them was from behind the curtain. But at least it was better than nothing. Even if he couldn't be on the stage with them or out shooting videos with them, at least he could quietly watch from behind the scenes and get ideas for when he might be able to make his own appearance.

Miku's performances were as entertaining to watch as ever. The music she performed ranged across a broad spectrum of genres, so her songs never seemed to get boring. The others were also fun to watch, but with his duties behind the curtain, he often found himself mouthing along to the words as he worked more than watched.

It was Kaito's performance that came as a surprise.

While he had already seen him duet with Miku for the game, he hadn't seen him perform separately. Checking the set list, he realized that he may not have any solos at all – but he was still a playable character. Gakupo just wondered what that could mean. If he didn't have any of his own songs to sing, then what were the players supposed to do with him? Was he relegated to just doing the duets with Miku? It wouldn't make any sense for him to be playable then...

But when he took the stage, he got the idea.

It was late and the others had gone home. The mics had been turned off long ago, but one Vocaloid remained behind. Timidly, Kaito got up on the stage – and from behind the curtain, Gakupo watched him with widening eyes. His arms were held close to his middle, trying and failing to hide himself in one of the most wickedly erotic costumes Gakupo had ever laid eyes on. Once he was at center stage, Kaito sighed and seemed to relax when he decided that no one was watching.

Quickly abandoning his mop and bucket, Gakupo hurried to the gap in the curtain at the corner of the stage. His eyes eagerly took in Kaito's figure in that costume, unsure whether he was seeing things or not. Perched on the top of his head were two round cat-like ears that glowed in the center with a neon blue LED light. A similarly constructed tail swished behind him from his lower back and only brought attention to the way his ass looked excellent in the pair of skin-tight black pants he wore. Gakupo wasn't sure who made his costume, but they must have been a genius. He especially thanked them for the shirt they gave him – if one could even call it a shirt. It barely covered anything, leaving his shoulders and the tantalizing length of his flat midriff completely bare. It was made from a similar material as the cat-like appendages and had the same LEDs glowing in highlighted areas down his chest. The white boots he had seemed about the same and the gloves he wore did nothing to afford him any additional modesty with a shirt like that showing off so much.

Gakupo envied the player who would get to see this as much as they wanted. All he could do was stand at the back, hoping to not be noticed as he watched and cemented the image of that outfit into his mind.

When the music started up, Kaito seemed to abandon all pretense of apprehension. He put his arms above his head, cocked his hip and began to move to the music. The song was instantly familiar as one that Meiko had practiced earlier and from the way he was moving, it was clear that he was copying her moves. It all made sense: the player was going to be allowed to use Kaito as a stand-in whenever they wanted. Even if he wasn't going to be the one singing the songs, he could still satisfy their fantasies by dancing to them just the same as the girls.

It was way too erotic. Moves like that looked sexy on the girls, but even better on him. Getting down on his knees, rolling, shaking his hips, beckoning with his arms outstretched to the empty audience... Kaito made the same moves look like a sin.

Maybe it was the fault of the outfit. Imagining it being done in his usual white coat and slacks just didn't have the same appeal in his mind – although he wouldn't have passed up the opportunity to see that either if it happened. There was no doubt that the player was going to have to work to see him in this costume. He wouldn't forgive them if they cheated to get it either.

Suddenly, he felt overcome by possessiveness. Kaito was his to start with, but the thought of anyone else seeing him like this made him feel unreasonably jealous.

Their whole purpose was to please their audience and producers, but this Kaito should be all his. At least... he was satisfied to remember that they would never be able to touch him the way that he could.

Once he was well into the song, it looked like Kaito was really enjoying himself. His steps were all confident and the smile he had on his face while he mouthed the words looked as genuine as Gakupo had ever seen. Knowing what a pervert he was, he actually probably really enjoyed the outfit and the act and just didn't want to admit it to himself. He was going to get him to admit it, though.

When the song came to a close, Kaito eased out of his end pose and took a few deep breaths to bring himself back down from the routine. It wasn't a very hard dance and frankly, if he forgot a few steps it would be really easy to fill them in with some twists and hip rolls, but as far as Gakupo could tell, it seemed that he'd nailed it perfectly. He still looked a little worn out by it, though. Using the back of his wrist, he wiped the perspiration from his forehead and then lifted the short shirt to fan his hand underneath.

Gakupo swallowed hard and kept his eyes on him while Kaito ran his hand up underneath the shirt and wiped away the hot sweat from underneath. He just wished that he could have seen him from the front. He had to bite his lip to hold back a moan at the thought and he could tell by the sudden tightening in his pants that watching him acting so uninhibited was making him hard.

There was no one else around, though. He didn't really have to worry at all about anyone coming in to find them if he decided to do something right now. Kaito wouldn't even have any means of escape. If he was ever going to make the acquaintance of that cat outfit, then this was his best chance.

As quietly as he could, he moved out from behind the side of the stage and stepped up behind Kaito while he was still busy fanning underneath his shirt. His eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly to the side, his lips parted while he took calming breaths.

Unable to resist, Gakupo finally put his hands down upon his hips from behind and brought him back firmly against him, bringing his chest into contact with Kaito's back. He gasped and struggled to twist out of his grasp until he noticed the familiar purple nails on his hips. At once, he sighed and gave up, craning his neck around as far as he could to get a look at the one who was smirking down at him.

“What do you think you're doing?”

He sounded mad. That just made him sound cuter to Gakupo. He already knew he wasn't supposed to be watching and the knowledge that he was probably made Kaito embarrassed.

Still grinning, he nuzzled his nose into the back of Kaito's neck, breathing in the smell of his sweat and the faint scent of his shampoo in the soft blue hair there. “I was attending to the cleaning duties back stage,” he murmured, kissing gently along his neck. “I finished early so it was a nice treat to watch you dance.”

“What were you doing watching?” As frustrated as he sounded, it didn't seem like he could bring himself to be completely angry at him.

“Don't tell me you're... embarrassed?”

Kaito clicked his tongue and glared off away from him. “It's not like that. It's just. This outfit is really degrading. I have to dance to the girls' songs and...”

Gakupo chuckled and let his hands slide down absently to rub along Kaito's thighs. “Normally you wouldn't hesitate to get naked in front of anyone. I know how perverted you are. I find it difficult to believe that one little outfit like this would make you feel so differently. It isn't even like you're naked on the stage. So then?”

He brought his legs together timidly when Gakupo's fingers moved closer to his inner thighs. He didn't stop him when his fingers slid in between and rubbed slow circles around the sensitive area. Only his breath stuttered and he leaned more heavily against him.

“It's... Have you seen this costume? Look at it. I just get...”

“You get turned on while you perform in it.” His fingers ran higher and grazed lightly against his crotch where he could feel the outline of Kaito's cock pressing firmly against the front of his tight pants. The touch made him shudder and he sighed softly. “To be honest,” he purred, “I like this outfit quite a bit, too.”

He entwined his fingers with Kaito's in one hand and began to guide him slowly from the stage. The area where the audience would be seated was set up with tables like a lounge; round tables with cute cocktail chairs that built up the atmosphere. Kaito followed behind him quietly and didn't make any objections when the backs of his legs met with the edge of one of the tables.

Gakupo was, if nothing else, fantastic at seducing. Maybe the good people at Sega were just trying to decide how to put his greatest talent to its best use. In the meantime, he was going to enjoy the way they had managed to exploit Kaito – because even if it was mostly for the benefit of the female audience, he was the only one who could appreciate the outfit to its full potential. Only he could know that the material of the vest was a little tacky and rubbery underneath his fingers, that the tail that batted nervously against the side of his leg was heavy and metallic, and that the LEDs in the ears flickered ever so slightly when Kaito felt apprehensive.

“Do you really plan on...?” Kaito lifted his eyes to meet Gakupo's and his lips stilled at the look of want in his gaze. He shifted his own gaze to the side and put a hand up on his chest to put some distance between them. “I'm all for public exposure, but isn't public exploits going just a little too far? Someone will find us.”

The other snickered and bend his head forward to get a good nibble in at the part of Kaito's throat that was exposed. “I'm most certain we are the only ones left here right now. Unless you have some other problem with doing it here...”

Kaito grimaced noticeably at the way the table dug into his legs, but seemed to conclude that it was an annoyance that he could live with. “It doesn't matter. Just...” His sentence was clipped short when Gakupo's long fingers suddenly closed around the front of his pants. The material was that kind of spandex-y, shimmery kind of thing that girls should probably only attempt to wear. On men, it had the pesky habit of showing off every delicate detail. In a situation like this, it was really no problem, though. One could say it was even appreciated, if the way that Kaito squirmed at the feeling of the material rubbing against him was any indication.

Blue-tipped nails dug into the fabric of Gakupo's shirt and his fingers flexed against his shoulder. He had him trapped without anywhere to go and many ways in which he could tease him into submission. By the looks of it, it seemed that he was going to be very willing to do whatever he wanted already, though. Dancing like that must have really had quite an effect on him. Although he had thought he seemed so out of breath because of the routine, Gakupo belatedly realized that the way his eyes hovered half-open and the way his breath came slow and shallow were a direct result of the outfit's unintended stimulation.

A smirk twitched at the corners of his lips. He ran his fingertips up the lean length of his torso, his skin warm and a little damp to the touch. The top definitely wasn't meant to be worn for too long; if it was, then whoever designed it never saw the flaw in making rubbery clothing. It was easy to slide his hand right underneath it, but despite how roomy it was, the space between his skin and the top was super hot. Perspiration clung to the middle of his chest and there, Gakupo could feel his heart beating wildly under his hand. He spread out his fingers and let the tips graze over one of his nipples, unsurprised to find it already firm.

“An outfit like this is just begging me to give these some attention...” He lifted the top just enough to expose his chest and his bright pink nipples. Flicking a glance upward first to catch a glimpse of Kaito's face, he lowered his head and then took one of his nipples between his lips. Kaito nearly lost his balance at the sudden contact and had to grab onto the edge of the table to steady himself. While Gakupo's tongue swirled languidly around one of them, he moved a hand over to give the other one some attention, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, flicking lightly until Kaito was gasping for him to stop.

“If you continue like this...”

“You sound like a girl in a hentai,” Gakupo commented seriously, giving him a straight face.

And he received a nice whack to the back of the head.

“I'm serious. Don't waste all your effort on things that are just going to make me come too soon.”

“You could come from that?” He felt sort of honored, but-

Another good smack to the back of his head. That one sort of hurt that time and Gakupo got the idea that if he didn't want to get a headache then it was best that he took him a little more seriously.

Taking him seriously was going to start by turning him over. He gripped his hips firmly and flipped him around, bending him over the table top. The little indignant sound that Kaito made had to be completely involuntary because there was no way he wasn't expecting it when this had to be what he was asking for. Still, his knees buckled when Gakupo got a nice handful of his ass and massaged it slowly.

“Good?”

Kaito bit back a curse. “Get on with it, you.” His words lacked the heat that would be required to make the remark sound biting. Instead, his voice just sounded needy and full of want and more affectionate than anything else.

Gakupo made a show of sliding down his pants as slowly as possible. He knew that Kaito was paying attention with the way he kept glancing back to see inch by inch revealed, leaving his backside exposed to the cool air of the room. A shiver worked its way up his back and he leaned forward across the table to bury his face in his crossed arms. Gakupo's hands returned again to massage the soft flesh of his backside, rubbing his fingers incrementally closer to the delicate spot between his parted legs.

He didn't bother taking Kaito's pants off all the way. It would have been difficult to get them off without taking off his boots first and it was more entertaining to watch him try to keep his balance with them hooked around his knees anyway. The tail protruded mysteriously from just over his tailbone. He suspected that they had it plugged in and that its movements were actually keyed into Kaito's AI. It was a rather ingenious device and was quite cute with the way it batted back and forth against his back as his fingers traced lightly around it and traveled between his parted cheeks.

“M-maybe you should unplug that?” Kaito asked, indicating the silly thing that wagged and stiffened at every tantalizing touch.

Gakupo huffed a little laugh. “No, I think I like it where it is. I am sure you can do a lot of creative things with that.” He imagined what it would be like to have it wrapped around his own waist along with Kaito's legs and he considered turning him around for a second. But the sweet view he had of his ass was too much to let go. Maybe he'd play more with his tail next time.

He wrapped a hand around it gently and placed a light kiss to the length of it – and nearly got batted in the face with it with the way that it jerked in response.

“S-sorry...” Kaito muttered, face down in his arms again. “I told you, you should unplug it.”

“Nope.” And then one of his fingers found Kaito's entranced and pressed against it just enough to make the tail stick straight out in surprise.

Kaito keened low in his throat and spread out across the table, his shirt lifting higher to expose more of his sharp shoulder blades. He looked much like a cat in that position, pleading for his master to give him more of what he desired. Gakupo wasn't a 'master' in their common sense of the word, but he hoped that he could give Kaito more than their human companions could ever give him.

Relinquishing him for a moment, he sucked on two of his fingers, wetting them thoroughly, then placed them gently back at his entrance, making him jump. Yes, he could give them more than they ever could be able to – and he was so glad that they had given him Kaito. Rather, he was glad that he was born with someone like him. The blue-haired vision spread out before him was really a sight to behold and he couldn't imagine a life where he didn't have the pleasure of knowing him.

The one beneath him paused and then turned around sharply. “You're getting sentimental back there,” he accused. “I can feel it.”

He laughed. “Is that bad, Kaito-san?”

“S-san...?” He blushed at the way that the sudden keigo from the samurai made his now-common affectionate lack of it seem even more personal. “I didn't tell you to stop, did I? What are yo-”

He stiffened suddenly when Gakupo's fingers returned and delved inside of him sharply. His hands clutched at the far edge of the table and he ground his hips up, frustrated and disappointed when his efforts met nothing but air. The table was still just a little too high for him bent over the way that he was and there was nothing for him to rub against. His cock strained anxiously and dripped with the persistent press of Gakupo's fingers deep inside of him and he moaned low, wordlessly begging for something he was too embarrassed to voice with words.

His tail timidly wrapped itself around his own waist just to have a place to stay and he again looked over his shoulder at him, eying the way that Gakupo moved his long fingers in and out of him at a painfully slow pace. He already felt ready enough as it was so he waved a hand anxiously at him to knock it off.

“I know you don't have the self-control to just keep watching. Come on already.”

He smirked. That was true enough. His cock was already rock hard and pressing insistently against the front of his pants. At least the outfit he wore to work in was nice and loose unlike some of his regular costumes, so that made matters for him a lot less uncomfortable. Still, denying himself what he needed made him ache for it even more. As soon as he had sunk his fingers into him, he could tell that Kaito had long been ready for him as well, his body relaxed and welcoming, practically begging him to take him.

“You have no sense of romance,” he muttered, appreciatively running a hand over Kaito's flushed back.

“I'm wearing a cat outfit and you're in your janitor clothes and you have me bent over a table in a place where anyone might just show up. Does this situation require your flavor of romance right now?” How Kaito managed such clearheaded arguments at times like this sometimes truly baffled the samurai.

He was going to have him incoherent in a minute anyway.

Keeping one hand pressed firmly against the small of Kaito's back, he undid his pants with one hand in a rather practiced move and freed his cock. Somehow, feeling it spring free of its confines and the sudden relief it brought made him realize just how turned on he was.

“Do you have any-” Before he could finish his question Kaito grabbed his hand and was wetting his palm for him with long strokes of his tongue. For good measure, he sucked on a few of his fingers lasciviously and nipped at his fingertips just to complete the naughty kitten image.

“Good enough,” he purred with a wink, then turned back around to lay his cheek back on his arms. “Have at me.”

Gakupo slicked his cock as best as he could with his palm and without further ado, lined himself up and pressed forward as far as he could go before he needed to pause. His fingers dug into Kaito's hips unconsciously and he had to force himself to stop from slamming into the tight heat that surrounded him. It certainly felt good, but the constricting tightness was also like a vice around him, still slightly too much for him to go by force.

Kaito's teeth were bitting into the back of his hand, his breath coming in short pants between his muffled moans. “Take your time,” he mumbled. “Not like I can go anywhere.”

Huffing, Gakupo backed up slightly and then rocked forward, sending himself deeper inside. Clearly, he hit something nice inside of him because he gasped suddenly and his fingers curled into tight fists against the polished top of the table. It was hard to see his face in the position he was in, but Gakupo could tell that he was nearing his mark with the way that Kaito's shoulders jerked and tensed with each renewed thrust, with the way he kept trying to hide his expression, which was sure to be crumbling in pleasure.

He had a real mouth on him sometimes, but once he had a cock in him, he turned into a begging mess. Maybe they made him that way to satisfy the users' urges to dominate; like they could break him and build him back up how they liked and he wouldn't have any choice but to take it. He doubted that, though. How would they ever know this side of him when all they could order him to do was sing? They made this side just for him. It was rather thoughtful of them.

Lightly, he kissed up his back and nipped at the exposed skin at the back of his neck, then flicked his tongue against the shell of a sensitive ear. Kaito wriggled underneath him and his struggling only made him sink harder onto Gakupo at a particularly hard thrust. The LEDs in his cat ears flickered spontaneously as he cried out loudly, his voice echoing across the empty audience.

That was it. With a smirk, the samurai made it his mission to exploit that sensitive spot inside of him, moving his hips harder with shorter thrusts to hit his mark over and over. Under him, Kaito's gloved hands clawed fruitlessly at the surface of the table and he'd finally given up on trying to hide his face. His cheek pressed against the table, his expression was nothing short of rapture and abandon. His heavy panting breaths fogged the polished surface and the sweat along his brow made his blue fringe cling to his flushed skin.

“Touch me,” he begged, whimpered. “Please.”

His hips were digging into the edge of the table, his legs still pressed too tightly together with his pants bunched around his knees. When Gakupo finally reached a hand under him to grab his cock, he was astounded by how wet he was, dripping all the way down his length. Even if he didn't touch him directly, he bet that at the rate he was going he would have been able to make him come just from stimulating him from the inside. He wasn't a cruel person, though. Sly, sometimes. Mostly a bit too silly for his own good – but never cruel.

Kaito visibly shuddered when he felt his fingers wrap around his arousal. At the contact, he whimpered and pressed his forehead into the table. “Y-yes. Please.”

The amount of precum he had dripping down his cock made it easy for Gakupo to slide his palm quickly over his heated flesh. He had to be close already if his body was having that kind of a response. Knowing that he was evoking that kind of reaction was causing its own kind of reaction on him, making his thrusts grow more stuttered and halting. He wanted to just slam into him with abandon, yet at the same time wanted to make it slow and agonizingly pleasureful.

Perhaps that was the kind of sentiment for another time. Right now, all he could think to do was curl his fingers harder into one of Kaito's hips and jerk his wrist roughly in time with his thrusts. Each slap against his ass sent them slamming back into the table and Gakupo had no doubt that poor Kaito was going to end up with some painful bruises in a very uncomfortable place, right across his hips. In the moment, it was so worth it. He had never felt him gripping him so tightly, felt so much adrenaline flowing between them.

“S-So good,” Kaito whimpered, his mind very clearly void of anything, the pleasure building to a maddening level inside him.

Gakupo stroked his thumb firmly over the head of his cock, each press growing a little harder until Kaito made a rather undignified sound and came into his fist with a loud cry. He continued to work his fist over him loosely even as he felt the tremors of Kaito's orgasm pulling him in deeper, creating an almost unbearable pressure around his cock inside him. He may have even been tempted to pull out if it hadn't felt so fantastic at the same time to sink into him as his body pulsed and stroked him.

With a few leveled, hard thrusts, he came inside of him with his teeth clenched tightly. He stayed that way until he was completely spent, then, dimly, realized moments later that he was still lightly stroking Kaito's cock. The other looked about ready to pass out from over-stimulation, whimpering wordlessly until he finally relinquished his hold on him and pulled out.

“Ah. Sorry,” he murmured gently.

Kaito made a noise at the back of his throat that was probably meant to be some kind of confirmation. His legs wobbled unstably, threatening to make him collapse. Before that could happen, Gakupo picked him up under his arms like a ragdoll and brought him down carefully to the floor with him where he brought him into his lap, his back pressed to his chest. He quickly did off with his own shirt and used it to clean up the messes between their thighs and helped him pull up his pants so he wouldn't have to remain so trapped by them.

“Is that better?” he asked, kissing him lightly under his jaw from behind.

Kaito mumbled something he couldn't quite understand and then suddenly, he was shifting around in his hold until he was facing him, his legs spread out on either side of his waist.

He pressed his forehead into his chest and sighed heavily, still looking visibly spent.

“I spent too much time facing away from you.”

Gakupo paused, his hands hovering over Kaito's shoulders. Then, at once, he melted happily and wrapped his arms around him. “That bothered you so much? You should have told me. I would have loved to have you facing me so I could make you watch all the dirty things I did to yo-”

That was a death glare if he had ever seen one.

He smiled.

“You're excellent at reading the mood aren't you.” Kaito couldn't bring himself to sound anything but amused though, his tone betraying his words.

This was a moment that called for all of Gakupo's romantic sentimentalism and he was more than willing to oblige him.

Taking his chin in hand, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, initiating a passionate kiss, the best kind after the doing what they'd done. When he pulled away, Kaito's eyes were still closed and his robotic tail batted happily against the floor behind him.

“Next time, perhaps they will let us have a song together,” Gakupo offered wishfully.

Kaito only sighed against his chest and looked as if he were settling in on his lap to stay. Something like that was probably never going to happen. But if it did, Kaito liked to imagine that Gakupo would have to wear a humiliating outfit to match his.

He wasn't going to shoot down a possibility that sounded so good. He shrugged at it instead.

“Yeah, maybe next time.”


End file.
